


Bless you

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi





	Bless you

再怎么紧张都好，毕业典礼还是迎来了完结的一刻了。  
心里已经想象过无数次登上礼台接过毕业证书的一刻，怎么说都不会哭了吧，但是到了真正的典礼的那一刻，在熟悉的同学们和教师们都注视着的情况下，接过毕业证书的那一刻，白石还是哭了。并不是嚎啕大哭，眼泪安静地就这样顺着脸颊滑了下来，然后就迎接来了雷鸣般的掌声。  
终于还是到了这一刻了。  
“……不要哭了。”  
“才没有哭。”  
走下台的时候，站在最前迎接他的是他的同班同学忍足谦也。  
谦也比白石早一点上台，但是时间完全没有平复他的情绪。在对白石说“不要哭”的时候，自己明明也抽泣着，话都说不利索。  
属于他们的中学时代已经结束了。接下来他们的人生都要开始另一段旅程了。  
毕业典礼结束之后，白石和谦也还是来到了教学楼的天台。他们无数次逃早礼的时候都会到这儿来，就算没有跟对方约定过，两人都总是心有灵犀地来到这儿。在四天宝寺中学的这三年间，这儿拥有太多属于他们的回忆了。  
“没想到白石你也哭了，真不帅气啊。”  
“明明谦也也哭了。”  
“我跟你不一样。”  
“哪里不一样了？”  
“明明哪里都不一样吧？”  
双手放在围栏上，往下看就可以看见学生们陆陆续续走出校园。  
他们这些三年级毕业生，一旦走出那道门，就意味着中学生的身份彻底结束了。除了要离校的毕业生，门口还聚集了很多送行的在校生。谦也留意到有很多女生似乎在等谁的样子。大概就是那个校园传说吧，在毕业的时候将校服衬衫上的第二颗纽扣送给喜欢的人就能和对方在一起。这些女生，大概都是在等着白石吧。  
“谦也，在看什么啊？”  
谦也指了指下面的人群，“那些女生都是在等白石的吧？”  
“……啊？”  
“想要你衬衫第二颗纽扣的女生可以绕学校一圈了。”  
白石的嘴角上扬，然后低头将自己衬衫上的那颗银色的第二颗纽扣扯了下来，握在手心。  
“谦也，把手给我。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
虽然没搞懂白石想要做什么，谦也还是伸出了右手。  
白石将刚扯下来的纽扣放在了他的手心，然后将他的手指按到掌心，将那颗被捂热了的纽扣包裹起来。  
“好了，给你。”  
“什么啦，我又不是女生，这种东西我不要啦。”  
谦也大声叫了起来，然后拉过白石的手，想要将纽扣塞回去，不过无论如何，白石都攥紧了拳头，不肯摊开手掌接过那颗纽扣。  
“白石，这种重要的东西应该送给喜欢的女生，不应该是给朋友的东西。”  
“可是我就想给谦也啊。”  
“白石……算了。”  
白石怎么都不肯摊开手，谦也索性就放弃了。  
“说起来，真的有点不可思议啊。”  
“什么不可思议，谦也？”  
“这三年内你真的没有交过一个女朋友哦。”  
“谦也不也是没有交过女朋友吗？”  
“我又不一样。”  
“所以说，到底哪里不一样？”  
谦也凝视了白石的脸半响，但是没有说话。然后他转过身去，继续趴在栏杆上，抬头看了看天空。  
白石在酝酿着说什么的时候，谦也突然开口了。  
“我知道的哦，从合宿回来之后，马上就有人跟你告白了。”  
谦也像是突然失去了勇气面对白石一样，始终背对着他。晴朗的天空上漂浮着各种形状的云，但是即使是那样温润的蓝色，看久了也会有刺眼的感觉。  
“你以前一直说社团活动很忙，网球才是最重要的，在合宿结束之后，比赛结束之后，不是正好空下来了吗？没法用这个借口了吧，我听说了，对方是年级第一的美女哦，为什么不答应她？”  
“可是爱情要看的不单单是长相啊。”  
谦也皱起了眉头。可是白石并看不见。  
“那个人脾气也很好，学习也很好，就连家庭科的成绩也是拿A的，到底还有什么理由拒绝她？”  
注意到谦也不知不觉中握紧了的拳头，白石眯起了眼睛。  
为什么谦也会这么熟悉那个女生的事情？虽然是同年级，但并不同班，谦也的人缘很好，基本上连不同年级的人都可以迅速打成一片，是不是在他不知道的时候，谦也认识了那女生，而且知道对方这么多事情，难道还很熟？告白的事情，对方应该也不会周围跟别人说，谦也却知道了，谦也和那个女生到底是什么关系？  
“你不觉得她很可怜吗？一直都是被众星拱月的一个人，身边所有人都喜欢自己，而自己好不容易第一次有了倾慕的人，却被这么干脆地拒绝了。”  
“谦也，你喜欢她？”  
谦也突然转过身来，这时候白石才看见他满脸通红。  
谦也慌张地摆着手：“才不是……！我才不喜欢她！我都没跟她说过话！”  
“那为什么谦也这么关心她的事情？”  
“因为……”  
“因为什么？”  
“我觉得那样的一个人，一定能给白石幸福的。”  
“谦也……”  
只要白石觉得幸福，这样就够了。  
谦也低着头，死死地盯着自己的鞋面。不敢抬头，要是抬头的话，白石肯定又会看见自己哭了。实在太丢人了，今天到底是什么日子了，都快要把身体里的水分哭干了。  
他深呼吸一口气，然后很快地转过身，再次背对着白石。  
时间越来越接近黄昏，不少人都已经放弃了继续等待离开了，现在校门口处的人群比刚才看起来要少一点。  
“明天就没法到这儿来了呢。”  
“是啊，再也不是四天宝寺的学生了。”  
中学三年的生活在今天正式结束了。从明天开始，没法再到这个天台来，也不需要再拉开三年二班教室的门。都结束了。  
“我以后都不会给头发脱色了。”  
这样的话，在白石听来就好像是诀别前要说的最后一句话一样。  
“……是这样啊，因为医大的附属高中校规很严格吗？”  
“嗯，我将来要成为医生的话，为了形象也不能把头发弄成别的颜色了。”  
谦也四月开始就要入读有名的私立医学大学的附属高中了。那家高中在东京，谦也将会到东京的伯父家寄住。如果都同时大阪的学校，或者还能在早上的时候顺路一起走，周末的时候还能相约一起出来玩，但是现在谦也要去东京了，也只有长假期的时候才会有空回到大阪来吧。以前明明骑着自行车就能到谦也的家，以前明明只要想，不管在什么时候都可以约谦也出来玩，在四月之后，这一切都变得难以实现了。  
而且，谦也不会再打网球了。现在的谦也需要专心致志地将身心放在学业上。  
本来白石很自然地认为自己会和谦也走上同样的进路的。入读同一家高中，运气好的话说不定还会再次成为同班同学，然后一起加入那家高中的网球部。一开始，谦也没有跟白石说自己的进路是什么，还是期末考试结束之后，在三年二班的课室后的黑板上贴出大家考上的高中的时候，白石才发现自己跟谦也不在同一个地方。  
早就习惯了四天宝寺的三年里在一起了，白石没法想象和谦也分开的情景。  
然而，现实就是现实。已经发生了的事情，并不能改变。  
“谦也明天就要去东京了？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么说呢，我还是没什么实感。”  
谦也假装轻松地伸了一下腰，“没有我的话，白石会寂寞的吧。”  
“嗯，会哦。”  
“所以我才让你早点找个女朋友啊，有了女朋友的话就不会寂寞了。只要白石想，女孩子基本上随便你挑吧。”  
“谦也。”  
白石悄悄靠近了过去，伸手捉住了他金色的发丝。  
谦也一个激灵，转过了身来。果然，他的脸都是泪痕。  
“不要突然摸我的头发啊……”  
“谦也，你很难受吗？”  
“……这不是当然的吗，从今天起，我们就再也不是四天宝寺中学的学生，也不是网球部的成员，大家都……”  
说着说着谦也就哽咽了。说不下去了吗？当然说不下去了啊，这么明显的问题还有什么值得疑问的吗？不要明知故问啊，谦也本来想要这样说出来，却发现自己已经不能顺利地发出声音了。  
“……呐，谦也。”  
“……嗯？”  
白石双手捧着谦也的脸，强行将他拉到身前，将他的头按在了自己的肩膀上。  
“……等一下、你想做什么？”  
谦也挣扎着推开了白石的怀抱，猝不及防的，白石再次将他的身体拉近，然后白石那张俊美的脸突然就放大了，谦也还没意识过来，嘴唇上就感受到柔软的触感，很快，舌头也撬开了他的唇，侵入了他的口腔内，和他的舌头纠缠在一起。谦也闭上了眼睛，双手抵在了白石的肩膀上，用力想要推开他的桎梏，却怎么做都是徒劳。是不习惯接吻的表情啊。这种事，对于谦也来说果然还是第一次吧。  
尝够了对方的味道之后，白石终于放开了谦也。  
“……哈啊、哈啊……你、到底……突然做什么啊！？”  
气息还没能顺畅，谦也断断续续地说。脸蛋大概因为缺氧而变得红通通的，眼角的泪珠闪着光。这样生涩的反应，看着很可怜，但是也很可爱。  
然后，白石用最平稳的语调这样说。  
“在做什么，当然是在接吻啊。”  
“我当然知道是接吻啊，为、为什么……要、要……”  
“很讨厌吗？”  
这个还真的是一个很难的问题。  
谦也偏过头，避开白石的视线。  
“也……”  
“也？”  
“也不是讨厌吧……问题不是那里，为什么要突然亲我？”  
白石再次伸出手，将他的脸扳过来了，强迫他的双眸看着自己。  
“今天是最后一天了。”  
“最后一天？”  
白石点点头，“嗯，是能看见谦也的最后一天。”  
谦也捉住他的手腕，将他的手拉开。  
“我只是去东京而已，不要说得我们像是要死别一样。”  
虽然嘴上这么说，但是白石也看出谦也眼中的动摇了。再怎么不肯承认也好，这的确是最后一天了，是他们在四天宝寺的最后一天，是他们同班同学这段关系的最后一天。虽然说朋友的话可以做一辈子，但是分隔两地之后，距离和时间会不知不觉消磨两人的感情。白石没有忍足侑士和谦也之间的血缘关系，他没有自信在和谦也分开之后，还能和谦也保持这样亲密的关系。虽然说可以打电话，也可以通信，还有网络聊天，现在的通讯手段的确很发达，但是没能见到谦也，感觉还是不一样的。本来以为网球是联系起两人的那一个交点，白石一直都是这么想的，结果谦也却说他要放弃网球了。越是思考他们两人的关系，越是思考两人的未来，就越是心灰意冷。他和谦也会就这样分开，然后沦为毫不相干的两个人吗？  
想到了这一点，白石的心脏就开始绞痛起来。  
“谦也。”  
谦也从来没看过白石的眼中写满这样的悲伤。  
就算是全国大赛的时候，输给青学的时候，他也不曾露出这样的眼神。  
“胜者为王”，这是四天宝寺的信条啊。  
再一次，白石将谦也抱到怀里。  
虽然一直在长高，但是谦也的体重并没有跟上他的成长，这样瘦弱的身体，稍微让人感觉得到他的脆弱。这样的谦也，仿佛只要一用力就会被捏得粉碎。  
白石将头埋在谦也的颈侧，细细闻着他头发的香味。  
谦也有些不知所措。他空着的双手不知道该不该去回抱白石。不，不如说，他觉得这样的情况，自己做什么都不合适。他不知道要怎么去回应白石。他们要分开了，谦也当然也很难受，可是这样的难受真的单纯是因为毕业吗？他不清楚，他什么都不知道。为什么白石要亲吻他，只是朋友的话，不会接吻的吧？可是，他们明明就只是朋友啊。  
“白石，放开我吧，我有话要跟你说。”  
“谦也，今天是我们的最后了。”  
白石再次强调了这一句。  
谦也要说什么？根本不重要吧。想也知道了，谦也一定会劝自己去找个喜欢的女孩子，去争取根本不存在的幸福。在谦也眼中，白石的人生肯定会很一帆风顺的，考上好的高中，接着考上好的大学，从大学毕业之后获得一份体面的好工作，然后和喜欢的人结婚，组建一个家庭。和朋友分别了，还能再认识别的朋友，朋友从来都不是唯一的。  
白石抱着谦也，用自己身体的重量将他压在地上。两人双双失去平衡，倒在地上，白石的手小心翼翼地垫在了谦也的后脑，避免了他受伤。  
“白……”  
“嘘。交给我吧。”  
谦也还没意识到“交给我吧”是什么意思，白石修长的手指已经开始在一颗一颗解开谦也的衬衫纽扣了。春天的天台偶尔还是会有一股凉风吹过的，冰冷的空气直接和赤裸的胸膛接触的时候，冷得谦也下意识打了个颤。  
他很不安。白石从谦也灰蓝色的瞳孔中看到了他的情绪。  
然后，像是为了安抚他一样，白石再次亲上了他的嘴唇。这次他非常轻柔，舌头慢慢一步一步地探入，试探着双方最柔软的地方。  
谦也根本不知道发生了什么，他也想不明白为什么事情会突然发展成这样，所有事情都不过是跟着白石，顺从地给出回应。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
是他们相处三年以来，白石从来没有听过的谦也发出来的声音。带着几分情欲，甜腻的，乖顺的，完全臣服在白石之下的，谦也的声音。  
白石的右手探入了谦也的衬衫下，轻轻抚弄着他的胸膛。  
这样的身体，果然还是太瘦了，甚至可以摸到微微凸起的肋骨。  
终于摸索到了谦也的乳首，心底的施虐心突然泛起，用力地掐了下去。  
“痛……”  
谦也双手抵在白石的胸膛上，将他微微推开一段距离。  
“你在干什么，笨蛋！”  
“因为谦也太可爱了，忍不住就想看看谦也的反应。”  
“不要说我可爱！我又不是女孩子！”  
“可是谦也在我眼中比任何一个女孩子都要可爱。”  
谦也的脸变得像映照在火光之下一样，“都说了，别说这样话啊……”  
“哈哈，是我的真心话哦。”  
说完，白石又再亲了上去。仿佛要亲够三年的份，亲到谦也喘不过气来，两个人都因为窒息无法呼吸为止。  
谦也再次推开了白石。  
“白石，我们……是要做那种事吧？”  
“嗯，是哦。”  
“可是，这种事，两个男人怎么做？”  
不，不是问这句。谦也差点想把自己的舌头咬下来。  
“谦也只要配合我就可以了。”  
“可是……”  
“来吧，把身翻过来。”  
裤子脱下来的时候那一阵凉意又让谦也抖了起来。就这样，他的下半身就完全赤裸地呈现在白石眼前了。本来都是男孩子，这种事根本不是什么问题，在U-17合宿的时候也是洗大澡堂的，那时候就已经习惯了，可是现在不一样。谦也背对着白石，看不见他现在的表情，但是他现在看着自己的身体的眼神一定和以前并不一样。或者是充满情欲的吧？可是白石真的会对别人有爱欲吗？白石是完美圣书，似乎并不需要这样的感情。  
“谦也，我要进去了。”  
什么要进去了？这句话谦也还没问出去，被撑开的感觉就从下身直刺到大脑。  
是他的手指。修长的，因为长期握着网球拍而有薄茧的手指。  
他还是第一次被人认真看到这么私密的地方，那样的地方还被触碰到了。当然，完全没有快感，那儿本来就不是用来做爱的地方，也说不上痛，只是一根手指而已，白石的动作也很轻柔，但是，果然感觉还是很奇怪。  
“痛吗？”  
“……与其说痛，不如说……感觉很奇怪？”  
“哈哈，那我接下来用力了，痛的话就喊出来吧。”  
喊出来的话你就会停手吗？谦也这样想着，然后在毫无准备的情况下，白石塞进了第二根手指，然后撑开了一个V字，强行挤开了他的私密部位。  
“唔……”  
“很痛吗？”  
“还好吧……”  
“对不起，谦也。”  
这种时候道歉有什么意义啊。  
虽然心里是这样高声叫着，现实里谦也咬紧了下唇，不让自己发出半点声音。他知道自己一旦喊痛的话，白石会马上放弃继续做下去。白石一直都是这样的人，是个很会为别人着想的、温柔的部长，也很会照顾人，会尊重别人的想法，全身上下只有优点的人。  
自己正在和这样的一个人，在做恋人才会做的事情。  
谦也感觉到对方的性器已经抵在了入口了。热烫的，坚硬的部分，肌肤相碰的位置就像被火烧过一样。  
“等一下……白石……”  
“怎么了谦也？”  
“我想……看着你的脸。”  
他听到了白石很轻微的笑声。  
有什么好笑的。谦也这样想着的时候，白石将他的身体翻了过来，然后两人面对面。白石衣服还穿得整整齐齐的，只有他被脱得乱七八糟。  
黄昏已经来临的天色，所有景色都被染上了灿烂的金色。谦也的金发在夕阳的映照下泛起一种漂亮的光泽，蓝色的瞳孔也被夕阳所染色，变成一种靠近黑色的棕色。鼻腔里还能闻到隐隐约约的洗发水的香味，是白玫瑰的花香吧，刹那间就渗透进五脏六腑。  
“谦也。”  
春天的湿气都仿佛要燃烧起来了。  
两人的灵魂如果有形状的话，肯定已经化成雾交缠在一起了吧。  
“我喜欢你。”  
谦也的双手交缠在白石的颈后。  
“我一早就知道了。”  
“谦也……”  
“所以，不要说这是最后了。”  
到底是什么时候知道的？  
是一年级他们第一次在网球部见面的时候？还是二年级他们第一次成为双打的时候？还是三年级他们被编到同一个班里的时候？他们之间有过太多的第一次，有过太多需要去回忆的部分了。白石一直在揣测谦也的想法，谦也也一直在试探白石的心意。  
现在，是到了结束的时候了。  
白石的性器进入了谦也的体内。这是手指所无法比拟的尺寸，体内一瞬间被塞满了的时候，谦也差点就叫出来了。之前只是有种奇怪的感觉，现在是确确凿凿的胀痛。  
“很痛吗？”白石停了下来，温柔地问。  
谦也咬紧了牙，“我……很快就会习惯的……”  
果然，男性的身体始终不同于女性，无论怎么说，那里也不是应该接纳异物的地方，男性与男性之间的性行为不可避免的要附加上超乎想象的痛苦。  
“谦也，我不想你痛苦。”  
“笨蛋！你还是不是男人了！”  
谦也骂了他一句，但是声音里完全没有气力。  
他明知道的，白石在顾虑什么，但是他却不喜欢白石在这方面太过怜惜他。他不需要白石同情他的苦痛，白石是个很会为了别人而压抑自己的欲望的人，所以谦也更希望的是白石能够在这场性爱中彻底释放自己内心真正的欲望。  
白石低下头亲吻了一下谦也的眼角，然后露出了一个完美的笑容。  
这样的笑容，肯定会迷倒很多女孩子的吧。谦也看着迷了想。不过现在，白石的笑容只属于他了。他偷走了全校女生都喜欢的那个人的心。  
出乎意料的，过了一阵之后，疼痛慢慢舒缓了下来，取而代之的是一种很微妙的，自慰所无法体会得到的快感。虽然是处于被征服的位置上，他却感受到了一股甜蜜的欢愉。  
谦也不自觉地呻吟出声，就连他自己也惊讶于自己原来可以发出这么甜腻的声音。  
“舒服吗？”  
白石根本就是在明知故问。  
谦也突然咬紧了嘴唇，阻止声音漏出来，然后用力挠了挠他的后背抗议。  
“谦也，让我听听你的声音吧。”  
白石的动作逐渐激烈了起来，快感的漩涡吞没了谦也的意识，他仰起头，断断续续地发出呻吟，就像无助的幼猫在呼救。  
他们的内心都在为这样的爱恋而焦灼。  
快点，再快一点，神经都快被摩擦得要燃烧起来了。  
“啊、啊……白石……啊啊……”  
“谦也、谦也……谦也……”  
谦也迎合了上去，让两人之间的距离更加缩进。白石在猛力贯穿他，仿佛想要将谦也的血肉都揉进了自己体内。  
明明是不契合的性爱，明明是异常的性爱，谦也却在完全没有接触过前面的情况下，迎来了绝顶的高潮。接着白石在一阵快速抽插之后，抽出了性器，将精液射在了谦也的小腹上。然后，白石的身体突然失去了支撑，倒在了谦也身上。  
谦也耳边听着他清晰的呼吸声，然后推了他一下。  
“白石。”  
“嗯……”  
“听好了。”  
“谦也？”  
“这是我们的开始。”  
白石撑起了身体，重新看着谦也的脸。  
镀上了金色的光泽的谦也漂亮得像是不属于这个人间。  
没错，谦也是他的至宝啊。  
“没错啊，这是我们的开始。”  
短暂的分开不能永远将他们的人生割裂。  
一定，一定能在不久的将来……


End file.
